Another Chance: A Dose of Magic
by BatteredChild
Summary: ON HOLD explained in profile. Sequel to Another Chance. Sarah and Jareth have just married and Sarah has to learn how to control her new abilities. JS.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. Lilah and Marcus though, are mine, as is the High King. **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings **

They were married. Jareth's head was spinning at the thought. After his thoughts cleared he looked at Sarah to see she was barely standing. He wrapped an arm around her waist to support her and looked to the High King Andareiks worriedly.

"Don't worry Jareth, she'll be fine. She's simply overwhelmed. After all, she just became one of us."

Jareth nodded but still looked concerned for his wife.

Andareiks muttered the final words over their still bound hands and then proceeded to remove the wrap. Both Jareth and Sarah's palms were healed but each now carried a thin white scar signifying their marriage and love.

Sarah was looking around blearily as this was happening before collapsing into Jareth's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I didn't think it would be quite that hard on her. She has been ill though so just let her get some rest."

Jareth nodded at the High King before lifting Sarah into his arms and turning to leave the room. At the last moment he turned and looked at the three fae standing there and at the child sitting to one side of the room.

"Thank you all for helping us. Please stay as long as you like."

Lilah shook her head. "No Jareth, we're all going soon, I'm just going to make sure Toby settles down in his room and then Marcus and I will be gone as will Andareiks. Now go and look after my sister-in-law," she smirked at him and he smiled back before leaving the room.

Xxx

Jareth carried Sarah to his chambers, now theirs, and with a wave of his hand she was dressed in pink and blue pyjamas she had brought with her from above ground and then put her into bed.

Once Sarah was settled Jareth sat on the bed beside her and stroked her hair back from her face.

"Not the ideal wedding night I had pictured," he muttered to himself. He then simply studied Sarah's features, seeing the subtle changes that had been part of her change.

Her hair was a little darker but had subtle red highlights, it was also a little longer. Her skin was a shade lighter and her features slightly more sculptured and refined. Other than that though she was the same Sarah, at least on the outside.

Sarah sighed in her sleep and began to stir. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly against the brightness of the room until her eyes adjusted.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself."

"We're married," Sarah said after a moment. A smile lit up her features and Jareth grinned in return.

"Yes my love. We're married, you're fae, and you are my Queen."

She looked at him as if only remembering those other two facts when Jareth spoke them.

"You're right. Now I believe this is part of our wedding night. I'm no expert but I believe there's one tradition for this night that I would very much like to take part in." She gave him a look that was shy, passionate and full of love and devotion.

He looked at her a moment before speaking. "Love, if you're not ready, or if you don't feel completely well we don't have to-"

She halted his next words with a kiss and then they were lost in exploration of one another well into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Q and A

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Labyrinth. Lilah and Marcus though, are mine, as is the High King. **

**Chapter 2: Q and A **

It was a week after the wedding and Jareth and Sarah had finally emerged from their chambers for an entire day. The couple was sitting in the garden watching Toby run around with his goblin friend Spick, but after a while Sarah turned to Jareth, a more serious look on her face.

"Jareth?"

"Yes love."

"I have some questions, and I'd like you to answer them. We didn't really discuss the ah, changes I would undergo when we were married. So I want you to please tell me the details of my becoming fae. Would you do that?"

"Of course Sarah. Now as you know you have become fae. I'm sure you are aware of the subtle changes in your appearance," she nodded at this and he continued. "Well besides that you are now quite near to being immortal. We don't live forever but we don't die unless we are mortally wounded or we let go and choose to die."

"You can choose to die?"

"He nodded slowly in the affirmative. "Yes Sarah. You see some fae, when they have lived a very long time become tired of life. They can then choose to die and move on. Other than that you probably have noticed you are less tired than before," he smirked at that and Sarah batted him away playfully. "Yes well anyway. You are now less prone to illness, though you can still get sick it will happen less often. Other than that there's only really the ability to perform magic."

She continued nodding her head slowly as she had been for the last few minutes while Jareth spoke until his last words hit her.

"Magic?" She looked at him with excitement brimming in her bright green eyes.

"That's right love. Magic."

"So when do I learn?"

He laughed at her eagerness and wrapped a loving arm around her shoulder. "Soon Sarah, You need to wait for your powers to settle within you first. Your magic will be the same as mine since it was my blood that changed you. Even now you have magic, though it is only weak. In another week or so it should begin to strengthen and then we can begin to train."

"Oh, wow. I hadn't really though about that, I mean, so much has happened and then I was sick and we had to rush but, wow."

He smiled at the grin that hadn't left her face for some time now. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well in that case…"He turned her head towards his and placed a gentle, but breath taking kiss upon her lips.

When they parted she rested her head upon his shoulder and began to watch her brother once more. "I love you Jareth."

He kissed her forehead before whispering back to her. "And I love you my Queen."

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I was busy for a few days and then I had trouble posting since my net has slowed down and a lot of pages won't load properly. Next chapter is almost done butI have my formal tomorrow night so I'm not sure when I'll post. Thanks to my readers and reviewers.**


	3. Chapter 3: And the lessons begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, Sarah, Toby, or anything associated with labyrinth. Though anything original is mine.**

**Chapter 3: And the Lessons Begin**

Jareth was still deciding the right way to go about teaching his new wife how to use her so recently acquired magic. He was still deciding when he realised he was late in meeting Sarah out in the gardens for their lesson. Silently he berated himself for leaving his planning so late but as there was nothing he could really do about it now he decided he'd just go with the flow of things.

A moment later he was in a clearing in the garden where he had told Sarah to meet him. She was already there and judging by the look on her face, had been for some time.

"Hello love," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't you 'hello love' me. Where have you been?"

"Sarah I'm only ten minutes late."

She looked at him a little sheepishly. "Oh um right. I was just here very early then."

Jareth gave her a quick kiss before becoming more serious. "Are you read for your first lesson then Sarah?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Ready and waiting."

"Then come and sit with me and we will begin."

The pair sat down on the grass and got comfortable before Jareth spoke again.

"Alright first off I want to know if you can feel the magic within you. So can you feel it?"

She took a while in answering him as she thought about the question in earnest. She knew since she had become fae she had felt something inside herself that wasn't there before; she didn't know if that was the magic or just a part of being fae. The more she thought of it though the more certain she was that she was feeling her magic, though it was still very faint.

"I can feel it there, but only just," she finally responded.

"Good. That will make things a lot easier. You have recognised the power within yourself and that is the first step. Now you have to learn to harness it and manipulate it to your will. The magic currently residing in you has not yet been brought to the surface so now we are going to draw it out. I can help you with this Sarah if you wish, or you can try on your own first."

"I think I'd like to try on my own first Jareth."

"I knew you would. Now to do that close you eyes and focus on the power you already know is there. Once you have found it and focused then you can concentrate on freeing it. Now if you succeed it will still be relatively weak, which is a good thing because otherwise you might accidentally do something you do don't intend. Now focus Sarah."

So Sarah focused. She reached down inside herself and found the place where her magic resided and concentrated on letting it out. It wasn't long before she felt a slight warmth run through her veins before it settled down so that she could feel it but it was not overwhelming.

"I did it," she said as she opened her eyes.

Jareth smiled at her, a look of pride on his face. "Yes you did, I knew you would. Now would like to take the next step or have you had enough?"

"What do you think? Next step please. Oh, and when do I get to make a crystal and stuff?"

"Sarah if you would stop talking for a moment I'll explain," he looked at her pointedly as he said this and she grew still and silent. "Thank you love. Now, you want to make a crystal and here's your chance. Next we are going to give your magic a corporeal form. You have brought your magic out and can feel it within your body. So now I want you to focus on the power again until it feels tangible and you can manipulate it. When you have done this concentrate on giving the magic shape, form it into a crystal in your mind and in your hand."

She closed her eyes once again and doing as Jareth told her she concentrated on the magic coursing through her body, feeling it grow stronger again. In her mind's eye she saw the magic manifest into a crystal, tinged with a pale, rosy colour. Once she had a clear image in her mind she extended her palm and soon felt a small weight form in her hand. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the crystal from her mind in her hand.

Sarah gave her husband an exuberant smile, which he returned whole-heartedly. "Good job love. But I think that's enough for today."

Her smile diminished a little and he kissed her causing her face to light up again.

"Come on love, let's go back inside. You don't feel it yet but if you don't rest now you will be tired later. This is your first time using magic and it will drain you a little. Eventually it will have no effect unless you do something that uses a hell of a lot of power."

"Alright Jareth. There's no point in complaining since I know you won't give in," she looked at him a little mischievously. "I will go and rest on one condition though."

"And what may that be my lady?"

"You're coming with me."

He kissed her again and then the pair disappeared from the garden, reappearing somewhere they could be completely alone.

_AN: Yes I have deleted the majority of this story because I was unhappy with the way the fic was turning out. It had strayed too far from my original plot to go back so I'm re-writing it in hopes of making it better. Hope no one's too mad at me but I really think it will be much better now. Reviews are, as always appreciated. Hope everyone likes what I do with the fic now. Thanks for reading everyone._


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, Sarah, Toby, or anything associated with labyrinth. Lilah and all the othes not from the movie are mine though. **

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected (by some) Visitor**

Sarah awoke the next morning to find herself alone. She was a little disappointed until she noticed how late it was. Hearing a knock at her door Sarah called for them to enter, though she really had no idea who it would be.

When the door opened Sarah was shocked to see Lilah standing there.

"Lilah! When did you get here?" It hadn't been long since she had seen Jareth's sister, now her sister-in-law she supposed, but she had wanted to talk to her since the wedding.

"About an hour ago. What a surprise it was to find out you were still asleep! Jareth hadn't even been awake long."

"It's so good to see you again Lilah. If you'll just give me a few minutes I'll get dressed and come meet you and Jareth…ah where would you like to meet?"

"I have to go speak with Jareth and he's in his study so that should do. I'll see you soon," the older fae left the room and Sarah got up to find some clothes.

She was going through her closet, wondering how it was that out of all the dresses and clothing she now owned, she still couldn't find anything to wear. She passed by all of her corseted dresses as she'd need help with those and was in a hurry. Finally she settled on a pale blue summery dress that fell to just above her knees. She also donned a pair of sandals and after pulling her back in a ribbon the shade of he dress she left the room.

XXX

Lilah had arrived that morning as previously arranged with Jareth. Sarah needed to learn more about her new role. Although she already knew the main details there were a few things that Lilah and Jareth both thought Sarah should be told about and since Jareth was teaching the magic, that left Lilah with the political and social side of things.

She knocked twice on the door of Jareth's study before entering. Jareth looked up and smiled a little at his sister before writing something down. Once he was done he pushed the papers away and gave Lilah his full attention.

"Lilah, I trust you've been to see Sarah."

"Yes Jareth, she's just dressing and then she will come and meet with us here."

"Good.

The two looked at each other for a silent moment before Lilah rolled her eyes, "Fine then I'll just make myself at home whether you like it or not." A moment later and there was a comfortable looking lounge in front of Jareth's desk that had certainly not been there a moment before.

"If you had wanted a seat you could have asked," he said a little haughtily.

"Shut up Jareth," came Lilah's reply.

There was a knock on the door before it opened revealing Sarah.

"Good morning love," Jareth said as she entered.

"Morning Jareth. Sorry I slept so late," Sarah came fully into the room as she said this and moved to give Jareth a kiss before looking at the newly acquired lounge chair. "Was that always there?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, your husband didn't offer me a seat…so I got my own," Lilah offered.

"Well that explains it. So why are you here, not that I mind of course."

"I'm going to be your teacher my dear Sarah."

"Teacher for what?" the young Queen was at a loss. Jareth was teaching her magic and he'd also told her about her position as Goblin Queen.

"I'm going to teach you to how to act like a proper Fae Queen. You already know about being the Goblin Queen, but you'll need to know how to behave when you're with other fae. Personally, I don't buy into any of this but you do need to know it for when the need arises."

"Right. So will this 'need' be arising any time soon?"

Lilah looked to her brother and then back to Sarah. "Quite frankly, yes. There will be a ball soon Sarah," at the girl's raised eyebrow Lilah shot Jareth a glare. "I see Jareth is yet to inform you. Well in any case, you and Jareth had a very quick, small wedding. Unfortunately you will now need to have a ball so that you can be introduced as the new Goblin Queen."

Sarah was beginning to look nervous now, "And when will this ball happen?"

"Not for a few weeks but in that time we have to make you not only look like a Queen, but act like one."

Jareth was watching Sarah worriedly as she was beginning to look a little pale. "Are you alright love?"

"Sure Jareth," as Sarah looked at her husband she not only regained her colour but also turned slightly red. "Jareth, why the hell didn't you tell me about all of this?"

The Goblin King looked at anything but Sarah and Lilah, as both were glaring at him, while he attempted to answer his wife's question wishing all the while he hadn't put this off so long. "Well Sarah, I was going to tell you but well…you never asked."

"I never asked?" Sarah rolled her eyes at his excuse.

Lilah cleared her throat and the attention was back on her.

"Anyway Sarah I thought we would start tomorrow. For now I have to get back home to my husband."

"Alright Lilah, thanks for telling me all of that. Oh! Have you seen Amy?"

"Amy?"

"Yes, she was wished away while I was sick. Marcus' brother has her."

"Ah yes. I've only seen her once since she's been with them but she's a cute one."

Sarah smiled satisfied that the little girl was being looked after. In the same moment her heart broke all over again for the child's young mother who had given up her baby knowing she could not be everything the child needed.

"Sarah?" Jareth had approached, as she stood there lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry Jareth, Lilah I was just thinking," she absently brushed at the moisture she felt just beneath her eyes. Jareth wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, thankful for the support.

Lilah have Sarah and Jareth each a kiss on the cheek and then after a quick goodbye she was gone.

xxx

_AN: Well here's the new chapter 4. Hope everyone likes where I'm going with this. Nobody reviewed the updated chap3 so I wasn't sure if I should continue. Anyway I'll keep posting, I just hope my readers are still with me._


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jareth, Sarah, Toby, or anything associated with labyrinth. Though anything original is mine.**

**Chapter 5: Planning**

Jareth watched Sarah carefully in the moments after his sister's departure, he hoped she wasn't too mad at him for not telling her all the details before but he wasn't sure how she would react just yet.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked after a moment. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"What are you going to do if I give the same answer as before?"

She glared at him again before replying," You really don't want to find out."

"Alright, alright. Honestly love I had every intention of telling you but I suppose I was just caught up in everything else. Our whole wedding was rushed, not that I regret it of course, but you would have known most of this before we were wed if it had been possible. I'm sorry Sarah."

She sighed before breaching the space between them and embracing him. "I suppose it doesn't matter now but next time something like this is happening please try to remember to let me know?"

"I can try, but no promises," he smirked at her and narrowly avoided her playful slap. "Now, now Sarah love, none of that."

"And what are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Before Sarah had a chance to aim for him again Jareth pulled her into a tight embrace, lightly brushing his lips against hers, before pulling away. Then he simply said, "That."

Sarah rolled her eyes and then turned to leave, "I'm going to go have some breakfast and then find Toby. I'll come back later."

Jareth watched her go and then sighed in relief, knowing things could have turned out much worse.

XXX

Toby was sitting in her bedroom finishing off a nutritious breakfast of sugar-coated cereal when Sarah entered the room.

"Hey there Tob's, I'm guessing you slept late too from the looks of things."

Toby looked at his older sister and nodded, "Kinda." He paused a moment before continuing, "Hey Sarah?"

"Yeah kiddo, what's up?"

"Did you do magic yesterday?"

She smiled at him and nodded rather proudly, "You bet I did, my first try too. So what do you think of your big sister now Toby?"

The boy rolled his eyes at her before breaking out in a grin, "Can you show me something then?"

Sarah's face fell a little, she was still not confident enough in her powers and didn't want to accidentally mess up. "Maybe not right now Toby, soon though ok?"

"Ok I guess. Hey can we do something fun today?"

Sarah briefly thought about what they could do, she knew Jareth was busy and couldn't really take them anywhere and she didn't want to get them lost. Finally she spoke up, "What did you have in mind?"

"I wanna go into the Labyrinth."

She gave her brother a blank look before shaking her head, a small smile briefly crossing her lips, "Of course you do, unfortunately if we go in there we'll probably get lost…I've never been in it from this direction before." She realised she was trailing off into her own thoughts and stopped herself. "But you know, we've been living here for months now and haven't even explored much. So how's about you finish eating and I'll go put on something more comfortable to walk in and we try and find all the interesting things in this castle we don't know about yet? Sound good?"

Toby thought about it a moment and then nodded enthusiastically. "Cool, can we just go now Sarah?"

"Don't be so impatient mister. I'll be back before you know it. Now hurry up and eat."

"Aw alright. You better be back soon though or I'll go without you."

"I will, I promise," she ruffled his hair and then quickly left the room to change and tell Jareth what they were doing.

XXX

Karen Williams had been enjoying her life as a childless woman for the past few months. She was able to enjoy the perks of going out when she wanted, without having to listen to screaming brats and irritating stepdaughters. She had been on a holiday with her husband, and was just enjoying life in general.

Well, she had been. That was until Richard got it into his head that they should try for a baby.

She had just dismissed it at first but now he was becoming more persistent that they discuss things.

She had just regained freedom after four years of looking after Toby and certainly did not wish to go through pregnancy another time. As she thought about this she also realised that is she were to bear her husband another, no not another, _a_ child then she wouldn't have Sarah around to baby-sit for her.

In some small way she felt guilty each and every time her husband stated his wish for a son, but then another, larger part of her would laugh it off and remind her of how much better things are without the nuisances of children.

_AN: I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can, also, to those readers who've reviewed the old version of this chapter I'd really appreciate feedback about how you like the fic so far now even if it's just an anonymous review or pm. I don't mean to sound like I'm begging for reviews here I'd just like to know if anyone's reading...don't want to have chased everyone off lol. _


End file.
